A Teenage Prayer
by He Who Writes His Own Canon
Summary: In this spin-off from "Ready to Take a Chance Again", Sebastian and his OC boyfriend Joel rebuild their relationship while Joel deals with the consequences of his relationship with Sebastian. COMPLETE.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N**_: You have found _A Teenage Prayer_, the spin-off to _The Sory-Ram Trilogy_, chronicling the renewed relationship of Joel and Sebastian (aka Warren). To read about their roots, check out _Ready to Take a Chance Again_, the third entry of _The Sory-Ram Trilogy_.

* * *

><p>"Warren, baby, you've actually attended three months of therapy. I'm so proud of you," Joel said, cupping Sebastian's face in his hands.<p>

"Well, it's all thanks to you, Joely. I got that STD test like you wanted me to, and I'm one hundred percent negative in all cases. I'm clean, baby." Sebastian pulled out a piece of paper and embraced Joel. "Can we take our first date tonight? Say we go to the movies with Sam and Rory," Sebastian offered. "Sam said there's an _Avatar_ showing at the Lima Cinemas."

"Oh God," Joel moaned. "I never want to see _Avatar_ again."

"Why? It's a great film, it's got space and naked blue people and cool special effects," Sebastian said.

"As if the world needed to see giant Smurfs in space," Joel scoffed, "and all those poor suckers spending fifteen bucks, giving that the spot of highest-grossing film ever. Two billion dollars my ass, just wait another ten years and that egotist James Cameron will come up with another big-budget piece of shit."

"Seeing _Avatar_ in 3D that first day out remains to be my worst cinema experience ever; I went on a date with this really cute guy and afterwards, I never saw him again. I swore never to see that film again," Joel explained. "Can we please see something else?"

"Alright, baby, we can go see…," Sebastian started, but Joel cut him off.

"Nothing in 3D, it costs too much," he said.

"I was gonna say we can go see _Jubilant Sound_ 'cause it's a musical and I know how much you love musicals and Holly Lawton," Sebastian said, putting his hands up in surrender.

"I'm sorry, Warren. Let's go see that one, unless you want to see something else," Sebastian opened his mouth, but Joel got there first, "that's not _Avatar_." Sebastian sighed and took Joel by the arm.

* * *

><p>"Hey, guys," Sam called as Joel and Sebastian walked towards the theater. "Seeing <em>Avatar<em> with me and Rory?"

"Joel hates _Avatar_, so I'm going to have to decline," Sebastian said.

"What? Joel, really, how could you hate _Avatar_?" Sam asked incredulously, his mouth agape. He shut it when he saw the look on Joel's face.

"We're seeing _Jubilant Sound_. Come on, Warren," Joel said, pulling Sebastian forward. Sebastian shot Sam an apologetic look. "Two for _Jubilant Sound_," he told the ticket taker.

"I'm sorry, sir. _Jubilant Sound_ is all sold out. The only film tonight not sold out is _Avatar_," the ticket taker said.

"What? It got shitty reviews. Fine, we'll see _Avatar_." Joel slammed twenty dollars on the counter. Sam looked excited when Joel and Sebastian got in line behind him and Rory. "Don't say a word, any of you," Joel snapped, looking really pissed off.

* * *

><p>The film started and Joel was surrounded by ecstatic geeks wearing Na'vi ears and blue makeup. "I hate everything," he muttered and one of the people in front of him shushed him. Joel retaliated by kicking the guy's chair.<p>

"I don't like this movie either," Rory whispered next to him. "Sam loves it so much I just go with it."

"High-five," Joel whispered and the two boys slapped hands. "I think the best thing to do here for the next two and a half hours is not to waste our money. I'm gonna abuse the film, just like I did at _Rocky Horror_."

* * *

><p>"It shouldn't be called 'unobtainium'. That's a load of bullshit!" Joel yelled out during the final battle, inducing shushes from the entire auditorium.<p>

"I'm sorry, sir, but you've caused too much trouble and I'm going to need to ask you to leave," an usher whispered, leaning over Sam and Rory.

"Good luck making me. I paid ten bucks for this shit, I ain't leaving," Joel snapped, not taking his eyes off the screen.

"Sir, please don't make this any worse than it needs to be," the usher said. Joel looked over at him and his eyes widened.

"Oh my God, it's you," Joel whispered gleefully. "Warren, honey, I'll be right back." Joel slipped out of the aisle and into the lobby with the usher. "Well, well, well, Kenny Wilson, how grand it is to see you here."

"Who are you and how do you know my name?" the usher asked, looking perplexed.

"You don't remember me, do you?" Joel laughed. Kenny shook his head. "It's Joel from Knightley, remember? The guy you and your douchebag friends picked on every day? The guy who transferred after being outed at prom, does anyone come to mind?"

"Holy shit, Joel Richardson, is that really you?" Kenny asked.

"The one and only," Joel grinned.

"What are you doing here? I thought you left state," Kenny said.

"Oh please, why would I leave Ohio? There are so many memories." Joel shrugged. "Especially of you, Kenny; do you remember the last thing you did to me? I sure as hell remember you shoving me into the goddamn girls' locker room after cheerleading practice."

"Joel, I'm sorry. I was such a dick back then. If I go could back and change it, I would," Kenny pleaded.

"Oh, Kenny, you're not the first person to say that. Remember Warren Rhodes and when he outed me at prom?" Kenny nodded. "Well, he's my boyfriend now."

"Are you serious?" Kenny looked surprised.

"Do I look like I'm kidding?" Joel asked and Kenny shook his head again. "Oh, I missed you, Kenny. Hold on a second. No, I didn't. You made my life hell at Knightley. Do you remember the time you and your friends stripped me of my clothes and pushed me out of the fucking second story window?"

"Joel…," Kenny started to say, but Joel covered his mouth.

"Not finished yet. After that incident, my leg was broken and I needed a damn neck brace," Joel continued, his voice rising higher.

"Joel, is something wrong?" Sebastian walked into the lobby, looking worried.

"Just catching up a little with my former bully," Joel said sarcastically.

"Ok, we'll talk to him later, baby. Let's go, the movie's over." Sebastian took Joel by the arm and led him out of the theater.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey, Joely, who was that guy?" Sebastian asked as he and Joel walked home.

"Kenny Wilson, the one guy back at Knightley who was perhaps worse than you," Joel explained. "He and his friends did nothing but put me through agony. Every day, it was like 'Let's go torture Joel, strip him of his clothes and push him out the second story window'!" Joel shuddered at the memory.

"Baby, I'm so sorry. There are guys like him out there and they're probably from broken homes or some shit like that," Sebastian said, putting an arm around Joel. "I love you, Joel."

"I love you too, Warren," Joel whispered, burying his face in Sebastian's jacket. "Never leave me again, promise me."

"I promise, Joel. I'm done with being a slut. I just want to be with you," Sebastian said, stroking Joel's hair. "And that guy, Kenny, he will never mess with you again."

* * *

><p>The next day, Joel walked into McKinley, looking very tired. What happened next he never saw coming; the next thing he knew he was covered in blue liquid.<p>

"Hey, loser, now you're just like one of those _Avatar_ freaks," someone yelled. Joel turned to see two hockey players giving each other a high-five.

"Joel, are you okay?" a voice asked. Joel wiped his face and saw Kurt and Blaine, looking worried.

"I'm fine. Goddamn it, now my Armani sweater is ruined. That's just fucking great; I paid over three hundred for this," Joel moaned.

"Come on, I'll help you get cleaned up," Blaine said, ushering Joel into the boys' bathroom. Inside, Joel saw Sam, Rory, and Artie, who looked sympathetic. Blaine took a towel to Joel's face.

"Thank you, Blaine," Joel whispered.

"No problem," he replied.

"Did the hockey players do that?" Artie asked. Joel nodded.

"At least, I'm pretty sure they were. They both had mullets," Joel mumbled.

"Those were hockey players, they all have mullets," Artie explained.

"It's so '90s, why do people still have those?" Joel asked.

"They think it's cool, God knows why, but they do," Sam said, with a smile.

"How are you and Sebastian?" Rory asked out of the blue.

"We're fine, thanks, Rory. We're back together and I'm happier than I've ever been," Joel said.

"Wait, you're with Sebastian?" Artie asked, looking incredulous.

"Oh, they don't know," Joel muttered, chuckling. "Well, I'd better tell them then. Let's go to Glee club."

* * *

><p>"Everyone, I have an announcement to make and if you want to kill me afterwards, I give you permission," Joel declared after everyone sat down.<p>

"I'm sure no one will kill you, Joel, but go ahead," Mr. Schuester said.

"Okay, I'm dating Warren, you all know him as Sebastian Smythe. We have a past that I'd rather not get into right now, but yeah. So feel free to accuse me of fraternizing with the enemy," Joel said. "But for the record, he has yet to ask me a single thing about New Directions and I do not intend to tell him anything."

"What's your past with him?" Quinn asked.

"Didn't I just say I'd rather not talk about it right now?" Joel said patiently. "Anyway, I have something to sing. It's another of my personal favorites. And it'll be a good song at Regionals too.

"_Lookin' in your eyes I see a paradise__  
><em>_This world that I've found is too good to be true__  
><em>_Standin' here beside ya, want so much to give you__  
><em>_This love in my heart that I'm feelin' for you_

"_Let 'em say we're crazy, I don't care about that__  
><em>_Put your hand in my hand, baby, don't ever look back__  
><em>_Let the world around us just fall apart__  
><em>_Baby, we can make it if we're heart-to-heart_

"_And we can build this dream together__  
><em>_Standing strong forever__  
><em>_Nothing's gonna stop us now__  
><em>_And if this world runs out of lovers__  
><em>_We'll still have each other__  
><em>_Nothing's gonna stop us, nothing's gonna stop us now, whoa no_,"

Joel sang, taking a bow as he finished.

"That's a really good song for Regionals, thank you, Joel," Mr. Schuester said enthusiastically.

"Thanks, Mr. Schue," Joel said, with a smile. He went and sat down next to Rory.

"We should be talking more about Regionals now, its next week and we're facing the Warblers again," Rachel said. "I think Joel's song was excellent and we should do it."

"That kind of praise from Rachel is like winning an Oscar," Finn whispered.

"What? So the new kid gets a solo and the rest of us are screwed?" Santana demanded.

"Santana, hush," Brittany whispered, nudging her girlfriend.

"I actually have another idea for a group number," Artie said, rolling towards the front of the room.

"_Roll on thunder shine on lightnin' the days are long and the nights are frightnin'  
>Nothing matters anyway and that's the hell of it<br>Winter comes and the winds blow colder, well some grew wiser you just grew older  
>And you never listened anyway and that's the hell of it<em>

"_Good for nothin', bad in bed, nobody likes you and you're better off dead goodbye  
>We've all come to say goodbye, goodbye<br>Born defeated died in vain  
>Super destruction you were hooked on pain and tho' your music lingers on<br>All of us are glad you're gone  
>If I could live my life half as worthlessly as you<br>I'm convinced that I'd wind up burning too_

"_Love yourself as you love no other be no man's fool be no man's brother  
>We're all born to die alone y'know that's the hell of it<br>Life's a game where they're bound to beat you and time's a trick they can turn to cheat you  
>And we only waste it anyway and that's the hell of it<em>

"_Good for nothin', bad in bed, nobody likes you and you're better off dead goodbye  
>We've all come to say goodbye<br>Born defeated died in vain  
>Super destruction you were hooked on pain and tho' your music lingers on<br>All of us are glad you're gone_,"

Artie finished the song with a grin. "It's from this really awesome musical I saw a couple nights ago," he explained.

"_Phantom of the Paradise_, right? I saw that too. I auditioned for this club with '_Old Souls_'," Joel said.

"While Artie's idea is a little more morbid, it's still a good idea," Rachel said.

"Who gave you the right to make every decision, Hobbit?" Santana snapped.

"Santana, you can give us a song idea tomorrow," Mr. Schue sighed.

"Fine and it'll outshine Stubbles McCripplePants and _him_," she said, glaring at Joel and walking out of the room, followed by Brittany.


	3. Chapter 3

Joel walked out of Glee club; he was content and smiling until he saw the three guys he'd never thought he'd see again standing in front of his car. One of them was Kenny; the other two were Kenny's cronies Rob and Cooper. Joel put on a brave face and walked towards them, ready for the insults that were to come.

"Hey, Kenny, you were right. Richardson still is the faggot he was at Knightley," Rob sneered.

"I thought you said you were sorry," Joel muttered so only Kenny could hear him.

"What fun is there in that?" Kenny mocked, pushing Joel.

"Just leave me alone and get out of my way." Joel pushed past Rob and Cooper, only to find the vandalism. Red spray paint marked "Faggot" on the side of the car. "What is your deal?" Joel snapped, turning on the three boys. "I've done nothing to any of you, even when you were picking on me. Do you get off on doing shit like this?"

"You're the faggot, Richardson, not us," Cooper said.

"What did I do to you to make you treat me like this?" Joel asked, feeling tears coming to his eyes. "Please tell me."

"It's just fun to do, pick on the gay kid," Rob replied, prompting snickers from the other two.

"What happens when the gay kid finally snaps?" Joel said quietly, turning away, opening the car door, and grabbing the gun. "What do you do then?"

"Wait, what?" Kenny sounded confused and Joel spun around, brandishing the gun, making the three boys stumble backwards.

"What do you assholes do when the gay kid you endlessly picked on finally loses it?" he demanded. "Huh? What are you gonna do? This thing is loaded and I am so not afraid to use it."

"Put the gun down, Joel," Kenny said, his voice shaking.

"Oh, now you use my first name. How kind of you," Joel scoffed.

"Joel, what the hell are you doing?" a voice yelled. Joel looked past the bullies and saw Sam, Rory, Finn, and Artie coming towards him; they stopped short when they saw the gun in his hand.

"Back up, you guys, I don't want to hurt you," Joel said. "These three here made me my life a living hell and I am not going to let them get away with it."

"Joel, there are better ways of dealing with this." Sam tried to sound comforting, but it just came off as scared to Joel.

"No, there's not. Not when no one believed you when you were being picked on. Not when everyone was turned against you. Not when the principal didn't listen to you and you always were blamed for what happened," Joel yelled with his finger on the trigger and the gun pointed at Kenny.

"Joel, please put the gun down," Artie said, rolling over to Joel.

"Artie, you don't get it," Joel said, crying. "None of you get it. How hard it is to be a guy like me. The Asperger's and the being gay and the fact that I can't be like everyone else; I've never told anyone this, but I just want to be normal; I don't want to be the freaky gay kid who everyone thinks is crazy. I'm so sick of it." Joel leaned back against his car, sobbing. The other Glee guys walked over to comfort Joel. Kenny and his friends left without another word.

* * *

><p>"Joel, can I talk to you?" Sebastian knocked on Joel's front door. Sam had called him and filled him in on what had happened.<p>

"Come in," Joel yelled from inside.

"Hey. Sam told me what happened. Are you okay?" Sebastian asked, sitting down next to Joel on the couch. Joel shook his head and leaned against Sebastian.

"I don't want to be that guy everyone hates anymore," Joel whispered. "I don't have any friends, Warren, except you, Nick, Jeff, and the Glee kids. Ever since grade school, I was so impulsive, doing stupid shit all the time, making everybody hate me. I got suspended so many times, all because of the impulses. There was this other guy like Kenny; his name was Tony, standing up to Tony in freshman year ultimately resulted in me going to juvenile hall for beating him up, and then getting transferred to Knightley where Kenny and his friends immediately targeted me."

"No offense, baby, but you got a shitty past," Sebastian muttered. He was glad to see Joel smile at this.

"I know, right? The first time I got suspended was in the third grade; I spat in a girl's face because she was making fun of me," Joel explained. With a huge sigh, Joel got up. "You want to sleep over, Warren? I don't think I can sleep alone tonight," he said. Sebastian smiled and followed Joel up to his room.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN**_: Digging further into Joel's past made me feel better because it's all true…about me.


	4. Chapter 4

As Joel walked into school the next day, he was watching out for possible slushies to the face as well as the hockey jerks who threw them.

"Hey, weirdo," a voice sneered from behind him. Expecting to see Kenny and/or one of his cronies, Joel came face to face with the hockey player who threw the slushie at him.

"What do you want? Do you want to throw another slushie at me? Just go ahead and do it," Joel sighed.

"It isn't fun if you say we can," the guy said, looking a little disappointed.

"By the way, what is with those mullets? Are you guys a bunch of Billy Ray Cyrus wannabes?" Joel asked.

"They're cool, that's why," the guy said, putting a hand to his mullet.

"No, they're not. Mullets are totally nineties and we're living in the twenty-first century here, so why don't you and your puckhead friends go get bowl cuts like Justin Bieber?" Joel mocked. Joel let out a snicker when the guy slammed him against a locker.

"Right now, you deserve a beating, you smart-mouthed little faggot," the guy snarled. Joel froze at the insult and scoffed.

"I'm sorry, what did you just call me?" Joel asked.

"A little faggot," the guy said, sticking his face in Joel's.

"I dare you to call me a faggot one more time. You'll see what happens if you do," he whispered.

"You're a filthy little fag…," the guy started to say, but Joel drove his knee into the guy's crotch, making him crumple and release Joel.

"Don't say I didn't warn you," Joel said, stepping over the guy and walking away.

* * *

><p>At Glee club practice that afternoon, Santana made the announcement that her song was going to crush Joel's and Artie's. Flanked by Brittany, Santana started to sing:<p>

"_Hang up the chick habit__  
><em>_Hang it up, daddy,__  
><em>_Or you'll be alone in a quick__  
><em>_Hang up the chick habit__  
><em>_Hang it up, daddy,__  
><em>_Or you'll never get another fix__I'm telling you it's not a trick__  
><em>_Pay attention, don't be thick__  
><em>_Or you're liable to get licked__  
>Y<em>_ou're gonna see the reason why__  
><em>_When they're spitting in your eye__  
><em>_They'll be spitting in your eye__Hang up the chick habit__  
><em>_Hang it up, daddy,__  
><em>_A girl's not a tonic or a pill__  
><em>_Hang up the chick habit__  
><em>_Hang it up, daddy,__  
><em>_You're just jonesing for a spill__Oh, how your bubble's gonna burst__  
><em>_When you meet another nurse__  
><em>_She'll be driving in a hearse__  
><em>_You're gonna need a heap of glue__  
><em>_When they all catch up with you__  
><em>_And they cut you up in two__  
><em>_Now your ears are ringing__  
><em>_The birds have stopped their singing__  
><em>_Everything is turning grey__No candy in your till__  
><em>_No cutie left to thrill__  
><em>_You're alone on a Tuesday__Hang up the chick habit__  
><em>_Hang it up, daddy,__  
><em>_Or you'll be alone in a quick__  
><em>_Hang up the chick habit__  
><em>_Hang it up, daddy,__  
><em>_Or you'll never get another fix__I'm telling you it's not a trick__  
><em>_Pay attention, don't be thick__  
><em>_Or you're liable to get licked__You're gonna see the reason why__  
><em>_When they're spitting in your eye__  
><em>_They'll be spitting in your eye_."

Everyone cheered as Santana and Brittany took a bow.

"Okay, I'll say it," Joel said, standing up. "That was amazing. Santana, you killed that song."

"Thanks," she said with a small smile.

"All in favor of Santana getting a solo at Regionals?" Joel raised his hand, followed by everyone else. "The hands have it. Lady Santana Lopez, you've won yourself a solo," Joel said in a faux-British accent, before bending down on one knee and raising an imaginary crown to Santana. She laughed and embraced Joel.

* * *

><p>"Joel?" Artie asked after Glee club as Joel picked up his bookbag.<p>

"Yeah, Artie?" Joel looked down and smiled.

"Can you follow me? I want you to meet someone," he said, rolling in front of Joel and leading him down the hallway.

"All right," Joel agreed. He followed Artie to a classroom and walked inside. Artie rolled back to the door behind him into the hallway and was about to lock it. "Artie, what the hell are you doing?" he asked, looking around.

"You need therapy, Joel. And this is our school therapist, Miss Watson," Artie said, nodding to a tall, brunette woman in a skirt.

"Hi, you must be Joel. Artie's told me about you," the woman said, extending a hand.

"Hi, yeah, I'm Joel." Joel shook the woman's hand before turning to Artie and grabbing the smaller boy's wrists. "Artie, I don't need therapy. Besides, what gives _you_ the right to tell me that I need therapy?"

"I'm worried about you. Everyone's worried after what happened yesterday. I get it; you were bullied, just like the rest of us. But pulling a gun on your tormentors isn't going to get you anywhere, except maybe prison," Artie explained.

"Artie, I should tell you this. You should not get on my bad side, which, right now, you are dangerously close to. I'm telling you because if you do, you will sorely regret it. I promise," Joel whispered the last part in Artie's ear.

"Your threats aren't working, Joel. Talk to Miss Watson and tell me how you feel afterwards," Artie said, pulling the door shut.

"Well, fuck me," Joel muttered before turning to face the woman.

"Tell me what was going through your mind when you pulled the gun out," Miss Watson said, sitting on a desk. Joel sighed heavily and let loose.

"I wasn't thinking, okay? Kenny Wilson and his friends made life at Knightley hell, and them just showing up in my life now was the last straw. So many times I wanted to fight back, but I couldn't because there were always three of them and one of me. Using a weapon that could end them seemed to be the best shot at making it all end," Joel said.

"You couldn't think of any other way to talk to these boys?" Miss Watson asked.

"You don't know these boys, ma'am. The only way to get anything across to them is through violence, whether it be physical or verbal, and it regularly works through physical because one time I called out Rob, one of Kenny's buddies, on tripping me in the cafeteria. They simply forced me headfirst into the garbage can. And no one helped me out, no one, not even the lunch lady. The can fell to the side and I fell out."

"Can we talk about your family in our next session? I have to go and deal with my ex-husband," Miss Watson said. "How's about tomorrow morning at nine in this classroom?" Joel nodded and left the classroom, mentally reminding himself to apologize to Artie for acting so rashly.


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N**_: Using Joel, I continue to open up about my life here. And no, I unfortunately don't have a boyfriend, as much as I'd love to have someone around to love me like no one else does.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Artie," Joel said, catching up to Artie the next morning. "I'm really sorry about what I said yesterday. I just don't like being put under pressure to do something."<p>

"It's fine, Joel. Did you open up to Miss Watson?" he asked.

"Yeah, it felt good. I'm actually on my way to meet her, so I'll see you later, buddy," Joel said, putting a hand on Artie's shoulder before running down the hall.

"Miss Watson?" Joel asked, knocking on the classroom door. Joel pressed his ear to the door when no one answered; he could hear arguing.

"Joanne, you are not a licensed therapist. You cannot keep giving the students advice," a male voice said. "You don't even have any clients."

"Well, just so you know, Mr. Big-Shot Psychiatrist, I _do_ have a client and he's due any minute now," Miss Watson retorted. Joel knocked louder. "Ah, there he is." She opened the door and smiled. "Joel, how are you?"

"I'm fine, thanks. Who were you arguing with?" Joel asked, looking a little confused.

"That's just my douchebag ex-husband, Nate, who I believe was leaving now," she said loudly and a tall, blonde man pushed past Joel on his way out.

"Excuse you," Joel said, scowling at the man. The man glared at him and looked up at Miss Watson.

"We're not done talking about this, Joanne," the man said before walking away.

"Since you're a great psychiatrist, I don't see why you can't medicate your own damn self," Miss Watson muttered. "Anyway, we were going to talk about your family."

"Yeah, okay, um, my mom is unemployed and she has been out of a job since October when we found my dad was diagnosed with cancer. He's in the hospital now getting it taken care of and my mom's down there with him. My older brother and I are taking care of the house. And my brother's girlfriend is over all the time, which is fine with me; I mean I spend my time with Warren, so I'm fine," Joel said.

"Who is Warren?" Miss Watson asked pointedly.

"Warren Rhodes, he's my boyfriend. He's this guy who I used to hang out with a lot at Knightley, and then he did something awful," Joel sighed and took a deep breath. "He outed me at sophomore prom. I transferred to Dalton Academy afterwards and I met this really cool guy named Sebastian; we had our ups and downs for almost two years and then he started lusting after this adorable Irish boy and I don't blame him. Just a few weeks ago, I learned the truth. I hired a private detective to watch Sebastian and what he was doing. The reports came in and the third line said 'Sebastian Smyth's real name is Warren Rhodes'. I was shocked by the news, I even fainted. I confronted him with the truth and he told me how awful he felt about it. I made him go to therapy and get an STD test. He came back with three months of completed therapy and an all-negative test, so I gave him another chance and we're together now."

"That's quite a story, Joel, but our time is up," Miss Watson said. "And don't listen to anything Nate says. He's full of shit."

* * *

><p>"Hello, everybody," Joel said, sitting down at the Glee club table during lunch. "I hope you're all not worried about me because I'm absolutely fine."<p>

"Sam and Finn just told us what happened," Mercedes said. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Sam, Finn, what did you tell them?" Joel asked pleasantly.

"Well, you pulled a gun on someone. We thought it best to tell everyone so it's no big secret," Sam said, trying not to look at Joel.

"I didn't see you telling everyone last time I pulled a gun on someone." Joel kept the pleasantness in his voice.

"Wait, you did this before?" Kurt asked, looking up from his _Vogue_.

"Oh, you didn't tell them, did you? Well, I guess I have to. Yes, I've pulled a gun on someone before and that someone was Warren because I had no idea how much of an asshole he was that he didn't tell me the truth!" Joel ended the sentence in a shout. Everyone at the neighboring tables was looking at him and the Glee club was staring at him, startled by the outburst. "I should go," he said quietly, grabbing his bookbag and running out of the cafeteria.

"Artie, are you sure you sent him to therapy?" Santana asked. "I'm asking 'cause he really seems to need it."

* * *

><p>Joel leaned against his locker and ran a hand over his face. Suddenly, he heard a locker slam and he looked up. Three hockey players were standing there, surrounding him; the one he had attacked the previous day was in the middle.<p>

"Um, hi," Joel said sheepishly and he was slammed against the locker.

"You gonna hit me again?" the guy snarled, holding Joel by the front of the shirt. Joel shook his head. Joel tried to grab the guy's arm, but the other two held his arms back.

"Please let me go. I'm sorry," Joel moaned. "Just don't hurt me, please."

"Aw, guys, he apologized. How sweet," the guy mocked. The other two laughed.

"Hey, Nelson, what the hell are you doing?" a voice yelled. Joel looked over to see Finn, Sam, and Artie coming towards him. He'd never been happier to see them.

"Teaching this faggot a lesson, got a problem with that, Frankenteen?" the guy called Nelson sneered, eyeing Finn while continuing to hold Joel.

"Let him go," Finn said. Sam walked over and pushed Nelson away from Joel, who slumped against the locker, holding his neck.

"This ain't over, homo," Nelson snapped, glaring at Joel as he and his friends walked away.

"Thank you, guys," Joel panted.

"What's his deal with you anyway?" Artie asked. "It seemed like something more than just typical bullying of the Glee kids."

"Well, I'm gay and I'm not afraid to show it, so that's one thing. And the other is that I may have kneed him in the groin yesterday after he called me a faggot," Joel said modestly.

"Wait, what? You kneed Rick the Stick in the crotch?" Sam asked, amused.

"What a gay nickname, but yes, I did," Joel said, looking rather pleased.

"You're in for it, dude, but come on, let's get to Glee club," Sam said, putting an arm around Joel.


	6. Chapter 6

"Okay, still looking for ideas for Regionals," Mr. Schuester said as the boys walked into the choir room. "Does anyone have anything?" Rory raised his hand and walked to the front of the room. He whispered a song into the pianist's ear and he started to sing:

"_When I was seventeen_

_ It was a very good year_

_ It was a very good year for small-town girls and soft summer nights_

_ We'd hide from the lights_

_ On the village green_

_ When I was seventeen_

"_When I was twenty-one_

_ It was a very good year_

_ It was a very good year for city girls who lived up the stair_

_ With all that perfumed hair_

_ And it came undone_

_ When I was twenty-one_

"_When I was thirty-five_

_ It was a very good year_

_ It was a very good year for blue-blooded girls of independent means_

_ We'd ride in limousines_

_ Their chauffeurs would drive_

_ When I was thirty-five_

"_But now the days are short_

_ I'm in the autumn of the year_

_ And now I think of my life_

_ As vintage wine from fine older kegs_

_ From the brim to the dregs_

_ It poured sweet and clear_

_ It was a very good year_,"

Rory finished. Everyone cheered and applauded; Rory blushed at this.

"That was excellent, Rory," Mr. Schue said. "A good song choice, but not quite what we're going for." Rory shrugged and went to sit back down next to Sam, who kissed him.

"Mr. Schue, I have something I've been working on," Tina spoke up.

"Let's hear it for Tina," he said.

"It's incredibly dark and I know it won't work for Regionals, but I really want to sing it anyway," she explained.

"_In my aching hour_

_ As I stand to face myself_

_ In this final hour_

_ Bitter fate I accept_

_ This must be my, my aching hour_

_ This must be my aching hour_

_ This must be my, my aching hour_

_ This must be my aching hour_

_ Tonight, I will settle all my debts_

_ Tonight, I will set the dice_

_ Tonight, I am coming to collect_

_ Tonight, I will save my life_

_ I've made my peace_

_ All debts are paid_

_ At the opera tonight_,"

Tina sang. As she went to sit down, Joel held up his hand and she high-fived him.

"Nice," he said. She grinned and sat down next to Mike.

* * *

><p>After Glee club, Joel was super paranoid as he peeked out the front doors, on lookout for Kenny and his goons. Seeing no one, he left the building only to get a bag shoved over his head and dragged away.<p>

"What the fuck is going on?" he yelled. "Let me go!" He was then thrown against a wall and the bag was pulled off. "Oh my God, what the hell just happened?" he asked.

"Hey, queer," a voice sneered. Joel jumped when he heard the voice and he looked around to find the source. Looking to his right a second time, he saw the hockey player Nelson and his two buddies.

"Goddamn it, you scared the shit out of me," Joel muttered. "No matter, what do you want?"

"I'm going to kick your ass, homo," Nelson said, wearing a sadistic grin.

"Oh. Well, it wouldn't be the first ass-kicking I've deserved. Be my guest," he sniffed, opening his arms to let Nelson punch him.

"Wait, you're not gonna whine like a pussy?" Nelson asked.

"I said, be my guest. Beat the crap out of me. I really don't care," Joel scoffed.

"That takes the fun out of it," one of Nelson's cronies said.

"I can fake it if you want me to," Joel said. "Oh no, please don't hurt me! Not the face!" Joel called sarcastically, covering his face.

"I don't want to do this if he's not scared," Nelson said.

"I was never scared of you. Only reason I sounded scared about five minutes ago is because I didn't know who was putting a bag over my face. Honestly, I'm not scared of anybody," Joel said. "So if you're gonna do anything, just do it now or I'm gonna go. I got things to do."

"Just beat it, you little weirdo," Nelson snapped, waving his hand. Joel shrugged and walked back to his car.

* * *

><p>Joel drove home and found Sebastian's Prius in his driveway. He parked the car and walked over to the driver's door; inside he saw Sebastian asleep at the wheel. Joel knocked on the window, making Sebastian jump.<p>

"Whoa. Oh, hey, baby," he said, getting out of the car.

"Hey, Warren, how was your day?" Joel asked, taking Sebastian's hand.

"It was okay. Warblers are rehearsing for Regionals, as I bet the New Directions are, huh?" he said. Joel nodded and the two walked into the house.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN**_: A bit shorter than usual. I realized that the last few chapters lacked Joel/Sebastian material, and the next chapter will have a lot, I promise.


	7. Chapter 7

"So, Joel, are we like together now?" Sebastian asked as the two boys lay on Joel's bed.

"I would assume so, I mean, I've been calling you my boyfriend," Joel said.

"You've really been telling people that?" Sebastian sat up and looked at Joel.

"Yeah, I told the Glee club. And I gave them permission to murder me if they didn't like it. They all seem to accept it," Joel replied, pulling Sebastian on top of him. "I love you."

"I love you too," Sebastian said, smiling. He leaned in and kissed Joel. Pulling away, Sebastian proceeded to unbuckle his jeans.

"Hold on, bucko, I'm not there yet. Unlike you, I'm still a virgin. Don't get me wrong, you're the one I want to give it to. I'm just not ready yet," Joel said. "But you can still pull off those pants, I don't mind."

"Joel, you come off so innocent, that's what I thought when I first saw you when you weren't being picked on," Sebastian said, looking at Joel lovingly.

"Oh yeah, and then I start mouthing off and you know I'm not innocent," Joel laughed.

"I remember the first time I saw you. I was walking down the hall with some people and I saw you being held up against a locker by Kenny. I stopped and listened in on what you were saying. You were going on and on about how he apparently had no life if all he does is pick on the gay kid. He slammed you against the locker, but you didn't stop talking. I thought that was funny. When he let you go and walked away, I saw you picking up your books and I remember one thing that came out of your mouth right then, you muttered 'closet case'. I laughed to myself and wished that I'd see you again," Sebastian reminisced. "I got my wish the next day and seeing you made me smile. You were walking along, Kenny and his friends were yelling things like 'homo' and 'queer', but you just ignored them. It was then I saw that you were wearing earphones."

"Yeah, I listened to music pretty loud back then, and I still do. It phases out stupid people like Kenny Wilson and it gives me the chance to go into a fantasy world where those jerks can't hurt me. Actually, the first day back at McKinley after our movie date, one of those jackass hockey players slusheed me. I stood up to the guy, okay, more like kneed him in the groin for calling me a faggot, but still," Joel said. Sebastian laughed at the image of Joel kneeing someone in the groin.

"You're amazing, Joely. I love you so much and I'm never going to hurt you again," Sebastian whispered.

"Warren, you proved yourself to be the best boyfriend ever. I'm so proud of you, baby," Joel replied, kissing Sebastian on the lips. Sebastian sat up, bent over the edge of the bed, and grabbed something.

"Joel, I've wanted to ask you this for the longest time, but I never got the chance to," Sebastian said, opening the box, revealing a ring. "I know we're both young and foolish, but I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

"Oh my God, Warren, are you serious?" For once, Joel was speechless.

"Dead serious, baby, you're the one for me and I want you and only you," Sebastian promised, slipping the ring onto Joel's finger.

"Yes, I do. Goddamn it, I do!" Joel said, kissing Sebastian.

* * *

><p>Joel walked into McKinley the next morning, feeling so good that he felt that nothing could possibly break the mood. Nelson shoved past him and Joel shrugged it off; if this were any other day, Joel would've snapped at Nelson and started an argument, but Joel was so happy he let it go. <em>Just this once<em>, he thought. Joel walked into the choir room, a smile on his face. Sam, Rory, Artie, Kurt, and Blaine were the only inhabitants of the choir room at the moment.

"This doesn't seem normal," Artie muttered and Sam nodded.

"_I've got everything that I need right in front of me_

_Nothing's stopping me_

_Nothing that I can't be when you're right here__ next to me  
>You've got everything that you need right in front of you<em>

_Nothing's stopping you_

_Nothing that you can't do that the world__ can do throw at you_

_Life's a happy song  
>When there's someone by your side to sing<br>When there's someone by your side to sing  
>Life's a happy song when there's someone by your side to sing along<em>,"

Joel sang, taking a bow.

"Oh yeah, something is definitely wrong here," Sam said.

"Is Joel's happiness scaring you?" Blaine asked. "I ask because I myself am a little scared."

"He never seemed to be a happy person. He's usually full of snarky remarks and a bad mood," Artie observed.

"Joel?" Kurt stood up. "Are you okay?"

"Why, Kurt, I'm fine. In fact, I'm so fucking happy I can't stand it myself!" Joel said. "Oh, hell, look at my hand, boys!" Joel waved his right hand in front of the guys' faces.

"Oh my God," the boys said simultaneously. "Did he…?"

"Indeed he did. Last night, he told me I'm the one for him and he only wants me. God, I'm so happy!" Joel looked more excited than any of the guys had ever seen him.

"We're happy for you, Joel," Artie said.

"Aw, you guys," he said, pulling them all in for a hug.


	8. Chapter 8

"Everyone, I'd like make a huge announcement. I, Joel William Richardson, am officially and forever taken!" Joel declared during Glee club. Everyone sans Rory, Sam, Artie, Kurt, and Blaine looked confused. Joel sighed and continued, "You all know I'm going out with Warren; well, he proposed to me last night and I said yes." He held up his hand and the girls squealed.

"Congratulations, dude," Mike said.

"Oh my God, this is so exciting," Rachel whispered to Finn.

"Can I please plan your wedding?" Kurt asked. Joel grinned and nodded.

"This is so unfair," Quinn mumbled. "How does Joel get everything I want? The perfect guy, the best engagement ring, this is crap"

"Quinn, can't you be happy for someone else just once?" Santana asked.

"Sorry, Joel, but Mr. Schue, I have a song I want to sing," Quinn said, standing up.

"_You and me__  
><em>_We used to be together__  
><em>_Every day together always__  
><em>_I really feel__  
><em>_That I'm losing my best friend__  
><em>_I can't believe__  
><em>_This could be the end__  
><em>_It looks as though you're letting go__  
><em>_And if it's real,__  
><em>_Well I don't want to know_

Brittany, Tina, Mercedes, and Sugar walked down from the seats to back up Quinn.

"_Don't speak__  
><em>_I know just what you're saying__  
><em>_So please stop explaining__  
><em>_Don't tell me 'cause it hurts__  
><em>_Don't speak__  
><em>_I know what you're thinking__  
><em>_I don't need your reasons__  
><em>_Don't tell me 'cause it hurts_."

Light applause followed this and Quinn went to sit down, Brittany and Mercedes right behind her. The two girls sat next to Quinn, looking sympathetic.

"That was powerful, Quinn, thank you," Mr. Schuester said.

* * *

><p>The first thing Joel did after Glee club was to call Sebastian. Three rings in and he picked up.<p>

"Hello?" he said.

"Hey, baby, it's me," Joel said, still a little giddy from the news.

"Hey, Joely, how are you? I'm on my way to pick you up right now," he said.

"I'm good. I totally showed off the ring today and everyone's excited. Kurt asked if he could plan our wedding. I said yes."

"Sam said Kurt is the best wedding planner ever. He did his dad's second wedding last year." Sebastian pulled up next to Joel and he got in.

"Second wedding?" Joel looked curious, hanging up the phone.

"Oh, yeah, um, Kurt's mom died when he was eight and his dad didn't start seeing anyone until about two years ago, this woman named Carole who Kurt had set his dad up with because of his crush on Finn. Carole is Finn's mom and now they're stepbrothers," Sebastian explained.

"Hmm, nice," Joel muttered. "Anyway, I was thinking, for our wedding, that we have something, you know, like a white wedding with everyone in white and a choir singing love songs. Oh, God, I saw _Sex and the City 2_ one too many times."

"No, Joely, it's perfect. The Warblers and the New Directions can be that choir. I was actually remembering the first time I sang to you," he said.

_**FLASHBACK**_

**Knightley High School, 2009**:

"Hey, Joel," Warren said, walking over to Joel in the courtyard. "Are you okay?" he asked, starting to get worried when Joel didn't answer. His back was turned, with his head in his hands. "Joel, baby, what's wrong?" Warren put a hand on Joel's shoulder and turned the smaller boy around. He gasped. Joel had a black eye and a bloody lip. "What happened?"

"Kenny and his friends just jumped me," Joel said, wiping his eyes. "They didn't even say anything. They just kept hitting me over and over. At the end, Kenny just spat in my face and left. For once, Warren, I don't even know what I did to deserve this."

"You didn't do anything, baby," Warren said, wrapping his arms around Joel. "You're perfect the way you are.

"_Was I dumb or was I blind?_

_ Or did my heart just lose its mind?_

_ Why'd I go and throw our perfect dream away?_

_ Looking back I'll never know_

_ How I ever let you go_

_ But destiny could see we deserve_

_ To have another day_

"_Love led me here_

_ Right back to where I belong_

_ I followed the star and here I am_

_ Now heaven seems so near_

_ Love led me here_

"_Now I know that life can take us by surprise_

_ And sweep me off my feet_

_ Did this happen to me?_

_ Or am I just dreaming?_

"_Love led me here_

_ Right back to where I belong_

_ I followed the star and here I am_

_ Now heaven seems so near_

_ Love led me here_

"_So take my hand_

_ And have no fear_

_ We'll be all right_

_ Love led me here_.

"I love you, Joel, no matter what happens. I will always love you." Warren smoothed Joel's hair back.

"I love you too, Warren," Joel whispered.

_**END FLASHBACK**_

"Oh yeah, you loved me so much you outed me at prom," Joel said. "Did you just have a flashback or something? I ask because you were singing the song you first sang to me. How the hell did you memorize everything I said to you?"

"Wait, what?" Sebastian opened his eyes and looked around.

"Oh, you totally had a flashback," Joel teased. "Thing is, you said it all out loud, buddy."

"Wow, I didn't even know I memorized that," Sebastian muttered. "But, Joel, I made a huge mistake that night. I was scared to come out, right there in front of everyone."

"Mm-hmm, so you outed the guy who's been nothing but nice to you? You know, Warren, I could have outed you too, but I didn't, and you know why I didn't?" Sebastian shook his head. "I didn't because for one thing, I don't out people, and two, I knew somewhere inside you there was the slightest trace of sympathy. But that's all over, and we're gonna move on. Let's sit down and scope out this wedding."

"Don't you have to tell your parents you're getting married?" Sebastian asked.

"Shit, you're right. Ooh, they're never gonna go for this," Joel said.

"Have they come home yet?"

"My mom will be home tomorrow, as for my dad, he might come home tomorrow. I don't think I should tell them about this right now." Joel rubbed his neck, which Sebastian remembered as what he does when he's nervous.

"I'll be right there next to you," Sebastian promised, taking Joel's hand.

"Okay, we'll tell them this weekend," Joel said.


	9. Chapter 9

Joel walked into the choir room the next morning, only to find the whole Glee club already there.

"Hey, guys, what's going on?" he asked. Rachel ushered him into a chair.

"Just sit tight and you'll see," she said.

"_Girl, if ever the going got rough_

_ You never were the type_

_ To think of backing down_

_ So when you got more than your share_

_ In the minute_

_ I knew your heart was in it_

_ I knew that it would make you be your best_

_ Put you to the test_

_ But if sometimes it seems not worth the battle_

_ That's when you'll see_

_ You can count on me_"

The New Directions' voices came together:

"_'Cause we're with you all the way_

_ We'll never give up the dream_

_ Although it may seem_

_ There's no way out today_

_ Oh, girl_

_ Yes, we're with you all the way_

_ Whatever paces love might put you through_

_ Remember we're with you_

_ With you all the way_"

Rory took on the next verse, adding his beautiful Irish accent to the song:

"_When you see me_

_ Your eyes say that you need me_

_ But there's another feeling they can hide_

_ And it hurts so deep inside_

_ To think maybe before I let you down_

_ Won't you hear me out now?_

_ Believe me somehow_"

New Directions:

"_'Cause we're with you all the way_

_ We'll never give up the dream_

_ Although it may seem_

_ There's no way out today_

_ Oh, girl_

_ Yes, we're with you all the way_

_ Whatever paces love might put you through_

_ Remember we're with you_

_ With you all the way_"

Joel stood up, tears in his eyes and embraced Rachel and Rory. The whole group assembled around them.

"Thank you, guys, so, so much," he said.

* * *

><p>"Joel, are you sure you want to do this today?" Sebastian asked, looking at Joel, who was completely white.<p>

"They should know," he replied. He swallowed and opened the front door. "Mom, Dad, are you home?"

"We're in here," a voice came from the living room. Sebastian hadn't met Joel's parents, and by all Joel has told him, he didn't know what to expect. Joel kissed Sebastian before walking into the living room.

"Mom, Dad, I have something really important to tell you," he said. "I wasn't even planning to tell you, but it's so huge you should know."

"Joel, honey, did you do something outrageous again?" his father asked. Joel sighed and his mother gasped; Sebastian assumed that he showed them the ring.

"I'm engaged," Joel said, "to this really wonderful boy. I want to spend the rest of my life with him." Sebastian took this as the cue to walk in. Joel's parents looked up at him. "This is Warren, and I love him."

"Joel, what did you do?" his mother demanded.

"We've been dating on and off for a few years now," Joel replied, looking at the floor. "I…I want to be with him. I've never felt this way about anyone else."

"What about Sarah?" Mrs. Richardson asked.

"Look, I told you so many times, I'm gay. I don't like girls the way I should, okay? But I can say this in Warren's and my defense, I'm still…you know."

"Out of all the bad things you've ever done, Joel, I must say this is one that actually crosses all of those off the list," Mr. Richardson said, shaking his head.

"So is that a no?" Joel asked, dreading the answer.

"Joel, you're eighteen, so technically we can't stop you, but if you do this, don't ever return home," Mrs. Richardson said coldly.

"Wait, what?" Joel's voice broke.

"If you marry _him_, don't bother coming back here," she repeated, motioning to Sebastian.

"Fine, I won't. Goodbye," Joel said, taking Sebastian's hand and slamming the door on his way out. Sebastian wrapped an arm around Joel, who had started to sob.

"I love you, Joel," Sebastian whispered.

"I love you too. Fuck them both; I'm getting married to you. And I'll be sure to send them invitations nonetheless," Joel said, wiping his eyes.


	10. Chapter 10

"Joel, are you sure you're okay?" Sebastian asked as he parked his car in his driveway; they were about to tell his parents.

"Don't worry about me, honey. I'm perfectly fine," Joel said. He wasn't, but he was willing to fake it when he met his future in-laws.

"Okay, well, fair warning, my parents are actually more accepting than I've seen of yours, and, um, I told them about you, so they're excited to meet you, and yeah, you'll see," Sebastian said as he opened the front door. "Mom, are you home?" he called.

"In the kitchen, honey," she called back.

"Come on," Sebastian pulled Joel through the door. "Mom, this is Joel. Joel, this is my mother, Helen." A tall, blonde woman turned and smiled when she saw Joel. She embraced him; Joel looked a little terrified at first, but seemed to relent.

"It is so nice to finally meet you, Joel. Warren has told us so much about you," she said, and then she gasped. "That is the most beautiful I have ever seen. Who gave it to you?" Joel looked at Sebastian. "Warren Damien Rhodes, were you going to tell me that you proposed to Joel?"

"Yes, ma'am," Sebastian said sheepishly. "Are you mad?"

"Now why would I be mad? This is fantastic. Who's the wedding planner?" she asked.

"A friend of ours has been planning weddings, so we agreed to let him do it," Joel replied.

"Your Uncle Stephen's catering company can do the catering. What about a choir?" Helen pressed.

"We were thinking of the Warblers and Joel's Glee club at McKinley, the New Directions," Sebastian explained.

"Wait, the same New Directions you're facing at Regionals?" Helen looked surprised and Sebastian nodded.

"Is anyone home?" a voice called. Helen hurried out to meet who Joel assumed was Warren's father. The man walked into the kitchen; Joel thought he looked like an older, balding version of Warren. "Ah, you must be Joel," he said, extending his hand. Joel shook the man's hand.

"Yes, sir," Joel said.

"Joel, have you told your parents?" Helen asked. She wished she didn't say anything when she saw tears brim Joel's eyes.

"Mom, his parents kicked him out when we told them," Sebastian explained.

"Oh my goodness, Joel, I'm so sorry," Helen said, reaching over to Joel, who ducked away, sniffling.

"He doesn't really like to be touched," Sebastian whispered. "Joel, are you okay?" he asked a shaking Joel. Joel simply nodded and wiped his eyes again. "Come on; let's go up to my room."

* * *

><p>"Joel?" Sebastian asked, lying down next to Joel on his bed.<p>

"I'm fine, Warren, baby, I'm fine," Joel mumbled.

"We're going to be together forever, I promise," Sebastian said, taking Joel's hand. "By the way, are you sure we should send your parents an invite?"

"It's a nice thing to do, whether they approve or not," Joel replied. "And I've been thinking of the invitation style in my head." Sebastian laughed and nuzzled himself onto Joel.

"_Just you and I_

_ Sharing our love together_

_ And I know in time_

_ We'll build the dreams we treasure_

_ And we'll be all right_

_ Just you and I_

"_Just you and I_

_ Sharing our love together_

_ And I know in time_

_ We'll build the dreams we treasure_

_ And we'll be all right_

_ Just you and I_

"_I remember our first embrace_

_ That smile that was on your face_

_ The promises that we made_

_ Now your love is my reward_

_ And I love you even more_

_ Than I ever did before_

"_Just you and I_

_ We care and trust each other_

_ With you in my life_

_ We'll never be alone, yeah_

_ We'll be all right_

_ Just you and I_,"

Sebastian sang. Joel turned to Sebastian, smiled, and kissed him.

"I love you too," he whispered.


	11. Chapter 11, Part 1

Saturday afternoon arrived to a high amount of tension; the Warblers and the New Directions were to face off at Regionals. Joel refused to let this tension get in the way of the upcoming wedding and gave Sebastian a kiss before the Warblers' performance.

"Whatever happens today, whether either of us wins or loses, I'll love you nonetheless," Joel promised. "This Glee club competition is not going to screw up my life. We're getting married next week and the tension today is not fucking that up."

"That's what I always loved about you, Joely. Nothing gets in your way," Sebastian said, looking at Joel admiringly. "I love you."

"I love you too," Joel said before he flounced off to the green room. Sebastian shook his head with a grin and prepared his solo, which he had dedicated to Joel.

* * *

><p>"Joel, did I just see you kissing the enemy?" Rachel demanded as Joel entered the green room.<p>

"Well, Rachel, that's none of your business. And yes, I was, considering in one week, the enemy is going to be my husband," Joel retorted. "So you can take the snotty comments and dirty looks and shove them right up your…"

"Okay, guys, Regionals. We made it again." Mr. Schue entered the room before Joel could finish talking. Joel looked startled after getting cut off. "Is everyone ready? We're going to go out there and cheer on the Warblers. Aural Intensity is finishing up their performance as we speak. Joel, is your solo ready?"

"Yes, Mr. Schue," Joel said with a smile. "Let's go, everyone."

* * *

><p>"From Westerville, Ohio, the Dalton Academy Warblers," the announcer said. The curtain opened to reveal Sebastian with a microphone in hand.<p>

"_It's a little bit funny, this feeling inside_

_ I'm not one of those who can easily hide_

_ Don't have much money, but boy, if I did_

_ I'd buy a big house where we both could live_

"_If I was a sculptor, but then again, no_

_ Or a man who makes potions in a traveling show_

_ I know it's not much, but it's the best I can do_

_ My gift is my song and this one's for you_,"

Sebastian sang. He looked at Joel in the audience, who had tears in his eyes. Sebastian winked and continued:

"_And you can tell everybody this is your song_

_ It may be quite simple, but now that it's done_

_ I hope you don't mind_

_ I hope you don't mind that I put down in words_

_ How wonderful life is while you're in the world_

"_I sat on the roof and kicked off the moss_

_ Well, a few of the verses, well, they've got me quite cross_

_ But the sun's been quite kind while I wrote this song_

_ It's for people like you that keep it turned on_

"_So excuse me forgetting, but these things I do_

_ You see I've forgotten if they're green or they're blue_

_ Anyway the thing is what I really mean_

_ Yours are the sweetest eyes I've ever seen_"

Sebastian finished the song with a grin. The audience applauded; Joel stood up and cheered the loudest. The Warblers immediately kicked into the next song, with Nick on lead:

"_Been there, done that, messed around_

_ I'm having fun, don't put me down_

_ I'll never let you sweep me off my feet_

_ I won't let you in again_

_ The messages I've tried to send_

_ My information's just not going in_

_ Burning bridges, shore to shore_

_ I break away from something more_

_ I'm not turned on to love until it's cheap_

_ Been there, done that, messed around_

_ I'm having fun, don't put me down_

_ I'll never let you sweep me off my feet_

_This time, baby, I'll be bulletproof_

_ This time, baby, I'll be bulletproof_"

Jeff took on the next verse:

"_I won't let you turn around_

_ And tell me now I'm much too proud_

_ To walk away from something when it's dead_

_ D-d-d-do your dirty words_

_ Come out to play when you are heard_

_ There's certain things that should be left unsaid_

_ Tick-tick-tick-tick on the watch_

_ And life's too short for me to stop there_

_Oh baby, your time is running out_

_ I won't let you turn around_

_ And tell me now, I'm much too proud_

_ All you do is fill me up with doubt_

_This time, baby, I'll be bulletproof_

_ This time, baby, I'll be bulletproof_

_This time, baby, I'll be bulletproof_

_ This time, baby, I'll be bulletproof_"

Nick and Jeff's voices combined with the group:

"_This time, baby, I'll be bulletproof_

_ This time, baby, I'll be bulletproof_

_This time, baby, this time, baby, this time, baby, this time_

_This time, baby, this time, baby, this time, baby, this time_"

The audience cheered as the Warblers bowed.


	12. Chapter 11, Part 2

_**A/N**_: Because this story is my _Glee_-verse, Sam and Mercedes got back together, and they duet on one of the funniest '80s songs I've ever heard.

* * *

><p>"Warren, that was amazing!" Joel ran after Sebastian backstage.<p>

"That song was meant for you, Joel. I love you so much," Sebastian whispered, kissing Joel on the lips. Out of the corner of his eye, Joel saw a fuming Rachel. He simply winked at her and pulled Sebastian closer. "Okay, buddy, you guys go out there and sing it out." Joel ran back to the green room.

"Sam, Mercedes, are you guys ready?" he asked. They nodded and kissed.

"Joel, are you sure you want to give up your solo for us?" Sam asked.

"Hey, don't worry about me, it's fine, besides you two have the best song for this, so go and kill it," Joel replied. Mercedes briefly embraced Joel and Sam followed suit before the two walked together to center stage.

"You ready?" Mercedes whispered and Sam nodded. (Sam in parentheses; **bold** means in unison)

"_Baby, seems we never, ever agree_

_ You like the movies and I like TV_

_ (I take things serious and you take them light)_

_ I go to bed early_

_ (And I party all night)_

_ Our friends are saying_

_ (We ain't gonna last)_

_ 'Cause I move slowly_

_ (And baby, I'm fast)_

_ I like it quiet_

_ (And I love to shout)_

_**But when we get together, it just all works out**_

"_I take two steps forward_

_ (I'll take two steps back)_

_**We come together 'cause opposites attract**_

_** And you know**_

_ It ain't fiction_

_ (Just a natural fact)_

_**We come together**_

_** 'Cause opposites attract**_

"_Who'd have thought?_

_ (We could be lovers?_

_She makes the bed)_

_ And he steals the covers_

_ (She likes it neat)_

_ And he makes a mess_

_ I take it easy_

_ (Baby, I get obsessed_

_ She's got the money)_

_ And he's always broke_

_ I don't like cigarettes_

_ (And I like to smoke)_

_ Things in common_

_ (There just ain't one)_

_** But when we get together, we have nothing but fun**_

"_I take two steps forward_

_ (I'll take two steps back)_

_**We come together 'cause opposites attract**_

_** And you know**_

_** It ain't fiction**_

_ (It's a natural fact)_

_**We come together 'cause opposites attract**_"

Sam and Mercedes finished the song and hugged before the curtain rose to reveal the girls. Santana stepped forward and started to sing:

"_I make it alone_

_ When love is gone_

_ Still you made your mark_

_ Here in my heart_

"_One day I'll fly away_

_ Leave your love to yesterday_

_ What more can your love do for me?_

_ When will love be through for me?_"

Tina took the next verse:

"_I follow the night_

_ Can't stand the light_

_ When will I begin?_

_ My life again_

"_One day I'll fly away_

_ Leave your love to yesterday_

_ What more can your love do for me?_

_ When will love be through for me?_

_ Why live life from dream to dream?_

_ And dread the day that dreaming ends_"

The girls sang together:

"_One day I'll fly away_

_ Leave your love to yesterday_

_ What more can your love do for me?_

_ When will love be through for me?_

_ Why live life from dream to dream?_

_ And dread the day that dreaming ends_."

This time when the song ended; Sebastian waved to Joel from the audience and Joel winked as he, Sam, Artie, Finn, and Rory moved forwards to sing:

"_We are young, we are strong_

_ We're not looking for where we belong_

_ We're not cool, we are free_

_ And we're not running with blood on our knees_

Artie started to sing:

"_We could rule the world_

_ On a silver platter_

_ From the wrong to the right light_

_ To an open stream_

"_With a crash and burn_

_ We could make it better_

_ Turn it upside down_

_ Just you and me_

_We are the dream_

_ No other way to be_"

New Directions:

"_We are young, we are strong_

_ We're not looking for where we belong_

_ We're not cool, we are free_

_ And we're not running with blood on our knees_"

Joel:

"_I could change the world_

_ I could make it better_

_ Kick it up and down_

_ Take a chance on me_

"_When you fake a smile_

_ And you think you're better_

_ Gonna put it down_

_ Rip it at your feet_

No bridge to burn

Nowhere to turn for me"

New Directions:

"_We are young, we are strong_

_ We're not looking for where we belong_

_ We're not cool, we are free_

_ And we're not running with blood on our knees_"

Finn:

"_What do they know about us?_

_ Are they thinking of somebody else?_

_ Are they wondering what we might be?_

_ Are they thinking of you or of me?_

New Directions:

"_We are young, we are strong_

_ We're not looking for where we belong_

_ We're not cool, we are free_

_ And we're not running with blood on our knees_

_ We are young, we are strong_

_ We're not looking for where we belong_

_ We're not cool, we are free_

_ And we're not running with blood on our knees_

_ We are young, we are strong_

_ We're not looking for where we belong_

_ We're not cool, we are free_

_ And we're not running with blood on our knees_

_ We are young, we are strong_

_ We're not looking for where we belong_

_ We're not cool, we are free_."

* * *

><p>"First place in the 2012 Midwest Show Choir Regional Championships goes to…," Ohio State Senator Vance Reynolds said. Joel saw Rachel clinging onto Finn. He looked over at Sebastian, who winked and smiled. "New Directions!" Everyone started screaming and jumping up and down; Joel saw a small flicker of sadness on Sebastian's face. He walked over to the judges, took the trophy, and handed it to Wes and Thad.<p>

"Hey, it's only a competition," Joel said with a shrug. He saw Nick and Jeff holding onto each other and chuckled before going over and pulling them apart. "Guys, calm down," he laughed. "You know I love you guys and you two better be my best men." Nick and Jeff attacked Joel with hugs. "Okay, let me go, I can't breathe," he said, patting them on the back.


	13. Chapter 12

_**A/N**_: Due to the amount of songs over the past few chapters, here's a song-free chapter.

* * *

><p>New Directions' euphoria at winning Regionals a third time didn't last long come Monday morning. The first thing Joel received was a slushie facial by a group of hockey players.<p>

"What the fuck?" Joel yelled, spinning around. "What the hell is up with you puckheads and the slushies?" The group, about three or four, turned around and advanced on Joel, who stood his ground. Nelson was in the middle and he was grinning.

"Aw, pussy boy's all wet and shaking," he taunted.

"No shit, Sherlock," Joel snapped. "You just threw a red slushie up in my grill. Now my hair is ruined, all thanks to your dumb ass."

"Look, guys, he's trying to be tough," Nelson mocked, prompting his friends to stupidly laugh. Joel had taken enough crap and shook his head rapidly, splashing Nelson and his goons with remains of the slushie.

"There. How does it feel to get the backlash, huh?" Joel asked, brushing a lock of his hair back. He was then slammed against a nearby locker and punched in the stomach. Doubling over, Joel let out a whimper, and slumped to the floor where he began to get kicked. Before he knew it, it was over and someone was shaking him.

"Joel? Joel, are you okay?" a soft voice asked. Joel opened his eyes and saw Rory and Kurt standing there, looking scared. "Do you need to go to the nurse?" Joel shook his head and covered his face so the two wouldn't see him cry. "Come on; let's get you to the choir room." Joel felt four hands pick him up and lead him away.

"Holy crap, what happened?" a voice demanded. Joel couldn't see who it was, but his best guess was Finn.

"We found him like this, crumpled up in the hallway," Rory said in his thick accent.

"Joel, tell us who did this and we'll take care of it, okay?" Kurt whispered. Joel simply sat down in a chair and started to sob. Everyone looked at each other and back at Joel.

"Joel, what happened? You seemed so happy and content when we won Regionals. You were such a good sport," Artie said, rolling towards Joel.

"I can't deal with all this," he mumbled. "I'm sick of all the abuse. The hockey team slusheeing me and my parents don't want me to ever come home if I get married."

"Your parents kicked you out?" Quinn asked and Joel nodded. "Mine did too when they found out I was pregnant. And there are two people to blame for that." She shot Puck and Finn a dirty look.

"Joel, we're all going to be here for you no matter what happens," Sam said, patting Joel on the back.

"There's something I was gonna ask you guys, but my feelings got in the way," Joel said, wiping his eyes and looking up.

"We'll do anything, buddy," Artie said.

"Would you all sing at my wedding?" he asked hopefully. Kurt rummaged through his bookbag, found whatever he was looking for, and handed it to Joel.

"Blaine and I made your invites," he said proudly. Joel examined them and saw that they were the way he had wanted them.

"Kurt, Blaine, these are amazing! It's like you could see into my head, they're absolutely perfect," Joel said excitedly before pulling a piece of paper out of his pocket. "This is the guest list and all the addresses you'll need. And you're all invited, of course."

Kurt scanned the list and stopped about three-quarters down. "Wait, Desmond and Diane Richardson? Aren't those your parents?" he asked.

"I thought they should at least get an invite whether they approve or not," Joel said, examining his nails. Kurt shrugged and continued down.

"Who are Jason and Helen Rhodes?" Kurt looked up again.

"Those are Warren's parents. They're the only adults I know who are actually supportive of this wedding," Joel explained.

"Okay, well, I'll have these all out by tomorrow," he said, rushing out of the room, Blaine in tow.

"Any songs in particular you want at your wedding?" Sam asked.

"I was going to leave that one up to you guys," Joel said before grabbing his knapsack and leaving the room.

* * *

><p>"Joel!" a voice called when he stepped out of the school. Joel looked and saw Sebastian grinning from his Prius. His face turned stony when Joel got closer. "What the hell happened to you? What's with the black eye?"<p>

"Just those douchebag hockey players, it's fine. Don't worry about it," Joel said hastily.

"Oh no, you don't. You're not getting out of it this time," Sebastian said, taking the key out of the ignition. "You are going to lead me to these hockey players and I will beat the shit out of them for hurting you."

"Warren, please don't. Both of us don't need black eyes for this wedding," Joel moaned.

"No, Joely, this is ending right now. Don't even try and talk me out of it 'cause I am not letting this go," Sebastian said, getting out of the car. Joel pouted for a second before getting out of the car himself. He then saw the worst person next to Nelson and the hockey players.

"Hey, guys, check it, it's that little faggot Richardson and his boyfriend." Joel heard the unmistakable voice of Kenny Wilson. Sebastian looked over and saw Kenny; walking over to him, he punched him in the face.

"That's for messing with my boyfriend, you asshole," Sebastian snarled. Rob and Cooper started for Sebastian, but he grabbed Rob and knocked Cooper down with the first boy.

"Holy shit," Joel muttered. He had no idea how far Sebastian would go to protect him. Rob and Cooper limped away, glaring back at Sebastian, while Kenny got up after getting punched and started for Sebastian again. Joel stepped into the way and shoved Kenny backwards against a nearby car.

"Joel, what are you doing?" Sebastian asked, looking worried.

"Doing what I should've done a long time ago," Joel replied, launching himself at Kenny and punching every inch of the bigger boy he could.

"Whoa, when did Richardson get balls?" Kenny mocked, easily blocking all of Joel's punches.

"Why couldn't you just stay out of my life?" Joel said, still trying to hit Kenny. "You caused me almost every single bit of grief that made me leave Knightley."

"Joely?" Sebastian started to say, but Joel interrupted him.

"Not now, Warren," he said.

"Oh, you're Warren, huh? Joel's told me so much about you," Kenny sneered. "He told me all about how you drove him to transfer out of Knightley. He said that you outed him at the prom and how much he wishes you never came back into his life."

"Warren, I never said that!" Joel said, punching Kenny in the chest and then turning to Sebastian. "I swear to that pretentious, non-existent God up above, I never said that. I am so glad you came back. You know why? I don't think I would've found any guy who'd want to marry me. Just look at me, I'm an obnoxious, sarcastic twat that no one likes. But you saw past that and loved me for who I am."

"Oh God, you're seriously getting married?" Kenny asked, looking highly amused.

"Yes, we are and you are so not invited!" Joel snapped. Sebastian looked hurt by Kenny's claims. "Warren, baby, I chose you over my bastard parents who kicked me out because I wanted to be with you. Besides, I have never cheated on you. I've been nothing but faithful to you. You can't believe what this fucker has to say. His whole goal is to destroy my life. Don't you believe me?" Joel's eyes were tearing up. "I love you."

"I love you, Joel," Sebastian said, embracing Joel.

"Jesus Christ, this is so sappy," Kenny complained. Joel walked back to the car, grabbed the gun and its silencer, put it together, and pointed the gun at Kenny again.

"This thing is loaded, you son of a bitch. And no one is going to miss you when I'm done. Warren, if you want to leave me after I do this, I'll be sad to see you go but I'm doing the world a big favor." Joel was willing to lose his man to save the world one more douchebag.

"You won't do it, you little bitch," Kenny goaded.

"Do it, Joely," Sebastian said. Joel looked up at him and Sebastian smiled encouragingly.

"Well then, looks like it's unanimous. Goodbye, Kenny Wilson. It was so nice knowing you," Joel said sarcastically before he pulled the trigger. A bullet struck Kenny in the arm. "Goddamn misfire," he muttered.

"Oh my God, I didn't think he'd do it," Kenny said, holding his arm. "Joel, wait a second…" he started to say, but was silenced by a bullet to the head.

"Damn, buddy, good shot," Sebastian said, patting Joel on the back. "I'll always stand by you no matter what happens." Joel smiled.


	14. Chapter 13

_**A/N**_: Just about everyone gets drunk in this chapter. So that's a warning for drunkenness and embarrassing moments that come from said drunkenness.

* * *

><p>On Friday night, Joel and Sebastian were pulled apart against their wills for their separate bachelor parties; Joel was taken by the girls and Kurt, and Sebastian by the guys. Joel and the girls were at Rachel's house, drinking and talking excitedly in Rachel's fathers' Oscar room.<p>

"Rachel, you drank before," Tina said. Joel looked over and saw Rachel sitting with her arms crossed in a chair.

"Yeah, and remember when we threw up at assembly?" she snapped. "We have a wedding tomorrow. You guys wanna throw up at that?"

"For once in your life, Rachel, just go with the flow," Quinn said as she danced by.

"This is for you, Joely," Kurt said, looking a little tipsy while getting up on the stage with Santana and Brittany. "You are a strong, confident guy and you don't let anything get you down. And that's what we love about you!" Everyone cheered at this as Santana started to sing:

"_Half past twelve__  
><em>_And I am watching the late show in my flat all alone__  
><em>_How I hate to spend the evening on my own__  
><em>_Autumn winds__  
><em>_Blowing outside the window as I look around the room__  
><em>_And it makes me so depressed to see the phone__  
><em>_There's not a soul out there__  
><em>_No one to hear my prayer_

"_Gimme, gimme, gimme a man after midnight__  
><em>_Won't somebody help me chase these shadows away__  
><em>_Gimme, gimme, gimme a man after midnight__  
><em>_Take me through the darkness to the break of the day_"

Brittany took the next verse:

"_Movie stars__  
><em>_Find the end of the rainbow, with that fortune to win__  
><em>_It's so different from the world I'm living in__  
><em>_Tired of T.V.__  
><em>_I open the window and I gaze into the night__  
><em>_But there's nothing there to see, no one in sight__  
><em>_There's not a soul out there__  
><em>_No one to hear my prayer_

"_Gimme, gimme, gimme a man after midnight__  
><em>_Won't somebody help me chase these shadows away__  
><em>_Gimme, gimme, gimme a man after midnight__  
><em>_Take me through the darkness to the break of the day_"

The girls cheered and sang along.

"You know what I think?" a drunken Rachel was slurring. "I think that I should sing this at Nationals. And Finn and I can duet again."

"Rachel, you're drunk," Mercedes snickered.

"Got that right, sister," Rachel replied, leaning on Kurt's shoulder. Kurt looked over at Rachel and burst into laughter.

"She is so drunk, it's hilarious," he said.

"You know what else is hilarious?" Rachel said.

"What is so hilarious, Rachel?" Kurt seemed to enjoy this.

"This is hilarious," she whispered excitedly, pressing her lips to his. He pushed her off, looking revolted.

"Okay, Rachel, that's crossing the line," Kurt said, wiping his mouth.

"We're all drunk and we won't remember this in the morning. Besides, it's Joel's bachelor party, so anything goes tonight!" Rachel laughed uproariously before collapsing in a chair.

"She's finally gone off the deep end," Sugar observed.

"That she has," Tina added. "Then again, she's been crazy for years."

"You think Sebastian's having fun with the guys?" Joel asked, walking over to Kurt and the small group.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, in another part of town, the boys were having the time of their lives in a strip club. Sebastian, Blaine, Nick, and Jeff looked a little out of place, considering the amount of topless (and bottomless) women walking around.<p>

"Remind me why I agreed to go to a strip club?" Sebastian looked over at Blaine, who shrugged. "I don't feel like I should even be here. Wanna go to Scandals? It's right down the street. I promise I won't get you drunk like last time, okay?"

"Hey, baby, wanna make a baby?" a drunken Puck asked a woman next to them. "I got all the sperm you need." The woman slapped him across the face and walked away. Puck looked unfazed by what had just happened and turned to the next woman.

"I'm with Sebastian on this. Let's get the hell out of here," Nick said, taking Jeff's hand and scooting away from Puck.

"I'm actually a little afraid this may turn me straight," Jeff remarked.

"Dude, really?" Nick demanded, smacking his boyfriend on the shoulder.

Blaine pondered this and after seeing Puck and Sam try and grope one of the dancers, he agreed. "Okay, we'll go, let's just get out of here before they do something insane and we end up in trouble with them." Blaine, Sebastian, Nick, and Jeff walked over to Scandals; it was Night of the Drag Stars where everyone seemed to dress up as a celebrity. Sebastian looked visibly disturbed when he saw a large, hairy man in Cher garb.

"I'm starting to think this wasn't such a good idea," he muttered to Blaine.

"Sebastian! Blaine! Where the hell are you?" Loud voices yelled and the New Directions boys burst through the door. They stopped and took in the scene. Blaine watched as Puck went to follow a man dressed as Mariah Carey and Mike followed one who strongly resembled Lucy Liu.

"Oh God, this won't end well," Sebastian mumbled.

"How did you guys get in here?" Blaine asked, looking at Sam, who had just sat down at the bar next to him.

"There wasn't a bouncer outside, so we just came in," he replied. "Why'd you guys leave?"

"Well, let's see, you were all drunk," Nick pointed out, "and Puckerman tried to mate right next to us. And then there's the fact that me, Jeff, Blaine, and Sebastian are gay."

"It's a gay wedding bachelor party!" the DJ announced. Sebastian spun around and Rory was talking to the DJ. The room cheered and Sebastian buried his face in his hands. "Wait, did you say…? Oh my God, a Scandals regular is getting married? Sebastian Smythe, your wedding is tomorrow?" the DJ called. Sebastian looked up and everyone was staring at him. "Who is the lucky man who's stolen your heart?" The spotlight hit Sebastian in the face; he was handed a microphone.

"Uh, h-his name's Joel," Sebastian said, blushing furiously. "We've dated on and off for about three years now."

"Well, Sebastian, your friends have a song for you. It's not a wedding song or even a love song, but they thought of it," the DJ said. Sam took the microphone and a dance number came on:

"_Hey there, sugar baby, saw you twice at the pop show_

_You taste like glitter mixed with rock and roll_

_I like you a lot, lot_

_Think you're really hot, hot_

_Know you think you're special when we dance real crazy_

_Glamophonic,_

_Electronic,_

_Disco, baby_

_I like you a lot, lot_

_All we want is hot, hot_

Sebastian looked completely mortified as Sam, Rory, Nick, and Jeff's voice combined:

"_Boys, boys, boys_

_We like in boys in cars_

_Boys, boys, boys_

_Buy us drinks in bars_

_Boys, boys, boys_

_With hairspray and denim_

_Boys, boys, boys_

_We love them!_

_Ohh, oh, oh, oh, uh-ahhhhh, oooo-wuh-ahh_

_Ohh, oh, oh, oh, uh-ahhhhh, oooo-wuh-ahh_

Nick took the next verse:

"_Baby is a bad boy with some retro sneakers_

_Let's go see The Killers and make out in the bleachers_

_I like you a lot, lot_

_Think you're really hot, hot_

_Let's go to the party, heard our buddy's the DJ_

_Don't forget my lipstick; I left it in your ashtray_

_I like you a lot, lot_

_All we want is hot, hot_

The whole club joined in:

"_Boys, boys, boys_

_We like in boys in cars_

_Boys, boys, boys_

_Buy us drinks in bars_

_Boys, boys, boys_

_With hairspray and denim_

_Boys, boys, boys_

_We love them!_

_Ohh, oh, oh, oh, uh-ahhhhh, oooo-wuh-ahh_

_Ohh, oh, oh, oh, uh-ahhhhh, oooo-wuh-ahh_"

"Someone please end this night," Sebastian said.


	15. Chapter 14

_**A/N**_: The song Rory sings in this chapter is a reference to his mash-up suggestion in _Mash Off_.

* * *

><p>Saturday arrived without another incident; no one questioned the sudden disappearance of Kenny Wilson, and Joel and Sebastian never intended to tell a soul. The wedding was set in the Rhodes' backyard, which had been brilliantly set up by Kurt and Blaine.<p>

"Oh Gaga, I am freaking the hell out here," Joel moaned, pacing up and down the guest bedroom. Nick and Jeff just stood and watched Joel pace.

"Joel, you're gonna be fine. If something goes wrong, we're here," Nick said. Jeff nodded and sat Joel down on the bed.

"If something goes wrong, I want you two to kill me on the spot. I don't think I can face the world if I fuck up today," Joel said, rubbing his forehead.

"Joel, you're being too negative," Jeff admonished. "And no, we are not going to kill you." Joel groaned and buried his face into a pillow.

"You love him, don't you?" Nick asked suddenly. Joel looked up and nodded. "And you accepted his proposal?" Joel nodded again. "Then you get out there and marry him. You're an amazing guy, Joel. Some say you can't change a person, but you changed Sebastian for the better. Remember how he used to be? Angry at the world, taking his pent-up rage out on other people, throwing himself around like he didn't matter, but you came along and saved him from himself. Go get your happy ending, Joel." Joel looked at Nick for a second, and then hugged him.

"Thank you, Nick," Joel whispered before walking downstairs.

"Aw, Nicky, that was awesome," Jeff said, kissing Nick on the cheek before taking both his hand and leading him downstairs as well.

* * *

><p>"Okay, I am officially freaking out," Sebastian said, sitting down on his bed as Kurt and Blaine lay together on the bed. "And don't you two start making out on my bed!"<p>

"Sebastian, remember your therapy," Kurt said absentmindedly, examining his nails.

"You know what, Kurt, I really don't need that right now," Sebastian snapped.

"Can you two not bicker for one day? Seriously, Kurt, don't provoke him," Blaine cut in.

"Guys, I'm scared," Sebastian admitted; Kurt looked up interested, he'd never heard Sebastian admit to any feelings. "What if this wedding goes to shit? I love Joel so much and I don't want to hurt him ever again."

"Joel loves you too, Sebastian. Always remember that. Besides, he seems to have put up with a lot of your crap, and I don't know many guys that would, so you got that," Kurt said. "By the way, I think I should tell you this, Blaine, and please don't hate me when I do."

"What is it, Kurt?" Blaine looked over at his boyfriend. Sebastian looked over as well, looking curious.

"I was kissed last night," Kurt said after a deep breath.

"You were kissed?" Blaine asked, looking a little crestfallen.

"Not by Joel, if that's what you're thinking," Kurt added quickly. "It was by…a very drunk Rachel." Blaine burst out laughing at this and Sebastian joined him. "It's not funny!" Kurt snapped, but the two continued laughing. In retaliation, Kurt pushed both of them off the bed.

"At least he's not mad at you, Kurt," Sebastian said, clutching his chest.

"Yeah, seriously, Kurt, remember how jealous you got last year when she kissed _me_?" Blaine asked, getting up off the floor.

"He got jealous?" Sebastian asked, looking surprised.

"We were drunk as well, Kurt, so it's almost the same thing," Blaine said.

"Yeah, but I didn't go on another date with her," Kurt said crossly.

"I'm sorry for thinking I was bisexual," Blaine said, trying to stifle a snicker.

"Bisexuality doesn't exist, it's just typical high school bullshit," Kurt muttered and Blaine rolled his eyes.

"God, you two argue like an old married couple," Sebastian observed and Kurt threw a pillow at his head. "This journey into your past has somehow made me feel better. Let's go enjoy the party."

* * *

><p>The New Directions and the Warblers agreed to act as the wedding choir on the condition that both clubs get paid. Fortunately, Mr. and Mrs. Rhodes were filthy stinkin' rich, so the two clubs were endorsed hugely.<p>

"_How the world can change_

_ It can change like that_

_ Due to one little word_

_ Married_

_ See a palace rise_

_ From a two-room flat_

_ Due to one little word_

_ Married_

_ And the old despair_

_ That was often there_

_ Suddenly ceases to be_

_ For you wait one day_

_ Look around and say_

_ Somebody wonderful_

_ Married me_,"

Blaine sang as the two clubs harmonized in the background.

"_How the world can change_

_ It can change like that_

_ Due to one little word_

_ Married_

_ See a palace rise_

_ From a two-room flat_

_ Due to one little word_

_ Married_

_ And the old despair_

_ That was often there_

_ Suddenly ceases to be_

_ For you wait one day_

_ Look around and say_

_ Somebody wonderful_

_ Somebody wonderful_

_ Married me_,"

Kurt sang and the two boys bowed to light applause.

"I expected more applause," Kurt muttered, but Blaine simply pulled him along.

* * *

><p>"Rory, didn't you have a song for the occasion?" Sam asked.<p>

"Yes, Sam, I did. And I'm ready, but I'm afraid everyone will laugh at me," Rory whispered.

"I'll sing it with you if it makes you feel better," Sam offered with a smile. "What's the song?" Sam bent down and Rory whispered it in his ear. "That's a perfect song. Come on." The two went to the stage and readied to sing, the New Directions boys standing behind them. The pop tune started up and, recognizing it, Joel face-palmed.

"_Got a rep for breakin' hearts_

_Now I'm done with superstars_

_And all the tears on his guitar_

_I'm not bitter_

_Now I've seen_

_Everything I'd ever need_

_Is the guy in front of you_

_He's much better_

"_You…_

_I wanna fly with…_

_You…_

_Tear up the skies with…_

_You…_

_You're much better_

"_You…_

_I wanna fight with…_

_You…_

_Make up tonight with…_

_You…_

_You're much better_

"_Now I got some enemies_

_And they're all fatalities_

_BFF's eternally_

_I'm not bitter_

_I believe_

_That the roads the people lead_

_Is the final one you need_

_You're much better_

"_You…_

_I wanna fly with…_

_You…_

_Tear up the skies with…_

_You…_

_You're much better_."

Rory and Sam bowed before Rory hurried offstage.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Sam, can I talk to you for a second?" Joel asked pleasantly, walking over to the taller boy. Rory turned away to avoid Joel's temper.<p>

"Sure, Joel, what is it?" Sam was expecting a tirade about the song choice, but Joel smiled.

"As much as it took to rid my life of the material that came out of Hollywood Records' partnership with an unspeakable evil, you two were great," he said. "I really enjoyed it."

"Thanks, Joel. Hear that, Rory?" Sam turned and Rory looked up at Joel.

"You really liked it?" Rory asked and Joel nodded.


	16. Chapter 15

When everyone was finally seated, the band started to play "_Love Led Us Here_" as the flower girls, Mercedes and Tina, walked down the aisle and best men Nick and Jeff came down as well. Joel had warned the two prior to the ceremony's commencement that if they stepped so much as an inch out of line, he would murder them both. Nick's hair was a little messy as he and Jeff had had a rather loud argument before coming over what to wear. Joel was the first to walk down the aisle; what he saw next shocked him, his parents were sitting in the front row next to Sebastian's. He looked at them briefly and they smiled. Fighting the urge to go hug them, Joel continued his walk to the altar. Joel stood at the altar and when he saw Sebastian, he broke into a huge grin. The typical shock of gelled blonde hair was completely gel-less, at least as far as Joel could tell.

"We are gathered here today to join these two in holy matrimony," a voice said. Joel turned to see the McKinley cheerleading coach Sue Sylvester holding a Bible. "I see the look on your face. Thanks to the Internet, I am an ordained minister." Joel looked out into the crowd and saw Kurt and Blaine sharing a grin. Mentally reminding himself to smack the two later, Joel turned back. "Now I have it written here that you would be singing your vows. Is this correct?" Joel nodded. "Well, get on with it." Joel took Sebastian's hands and started to sing:

"_Somewhere out there_

_ Beneath the pale moonlight_

_ Someone's thinking of me_

_ And loving me tonight_"

Sebastian started to sing:

"_Somewhere out there_

_ Someone's saying a prayer_

_ That we'll find one another_

_ And we'll meet somewhere out there_

"_And even though I know how very far apart we are_

_It helps to think that we might be wishing on the same bright star_"

Joel:

"_And when the night wind starts to sing a lonesome lullaby_

_ It helps to think we're sleeping underneath the same big sky_"

Joel and Sebastian:

"_Somewhere out there_

_ If love can see us through_

_ Then we'll be together_

_ Somewhere out there_

_ Out where dreams come true_"

The crowd clapped as the boys finished the song.

"Very nice, boys," Sue said. "Do you have the rings?"

Sam and Finn handed the ring boxes to Joel and Sebastian. Joel removed the ring and placed it on Sebastian's right ring finger. Sebastian did the same to Joel.

"Now, Joel William Richardson, do you take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband?" Sue asked.

"I do," Joel replied.

"Warren Damien Rhodes, do you take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do," Sebastian said.

"And by the power vested in me by the worldwide web and the state of Ohio, I pronounce you husband and husband. You may kiss your groom." Sebastian took Joel's hands and kissed him, and everyone began to cheer.


	17. Chapter 16

Joel cornered Kurt and Blaine during the wedding party and demanded an explanation.

"I thought I told you two to get Nathan Phelps. I know he's related to that bastard, but at least he supports gay rights," Joel said.

"Well, he was vacationing and wouldn't do it for less than three thousand," Blaine said.

"Warren's parents are stinkin' rich, we could've done it. And if you couldn't get Phelps, you went and got Coach Sylvester?"

"She was the only one who'd do it for free," Kurt explained.

"Well, she did say that we had to help her with some unspecified errands," Blaine said quietly.

"If this were any other day, I'd kick the crap out of both of you, but because it's my wedding, I'm willing to let it go," Joel said, holding a hand to his head. Kurt and Blaine stifled a laugh as Joel walked away.

"Joely?" a voice called. Joel turned to see his parents.

"You guys came," he whispered. "Why?"

"It's only once in a lifetime that a couple's son gets married to someone that he'd choose over his own parents," his father said.

"I think I know some other people who would do that," Joel muttered. His parents chose to ignore this and hugged him.

"So where's our son-in-law?" Mrs. Richardson asked. Sebastian came up at that moment and shook Mr. and Mrs. Richardson's hands.

"I know you guys weren't very accepting of us at first, but thank you for coming," he said.

"Take care of our son, Warren. He's a good boy," Mr. Richardson said.

"I will, sir," Sebastian promised. "I love him to death." He said before grabbing Joel and putting him in a headlock.

"Warren, let go," Joel whined. "Everyone's staring."

"Let them stare, just shows how much I love my husband," Sebastian said, not letting go of Joel.

"I said, let go," Joel snapped, gaining the upper hand and twisting Sebastian's arm behind his back. Sebastian moaned sexually and Joel let him go, looking disgusted but a smile showed on his lips. "You are such a perv, I swear. Hold your urges until tonight," Joel hissed.

* * *

><p>"Hey, everybody, cheers to Joel and Warren!" a voice yelled. Both boys spun around to see Kurt and Blaine standing on a stage. The two held up champagne classes and everyone else followed. A soft song started playing and Joel and Sebastian moved to the dance floor.<p>

"_When I first saw you__  
><em>_I said 'Oh my'__  
><em>_That's my dream__  
><em>_That's my dream__  
><em>_Oh, I needed a dream__  
><em>_When it all seemed to go bad__  
><em>_Then I find you__  
><em>_And I have had the most beautiful dreams__  
><em>_Any man's ever had_."

Kurt took the next verse:

"_When I first saw you__  
><em>_I said 'Oh my'__  
><em>_That's my dream__  
><em>_That's my dream__  
><em>_I needed a dream__  
><em>_To make me strong__  
><em>_You were the only reason I had to go on_."

Both:

"_You were my dream__  
><em>_All the things that I never knew__  
><em>_You were my dream__  
><em>_Who could believe they would ever come true?__  
><em>_And who would believe__  
><em>_The world would believe__  
><em>_In my dreams too_"

Joel and Sebastian danced and looked into each other's eyes with smiles. Sugar danced with Artie, Brittany with Santana, Finn with Rachel, Tina with Mike, Mercedes with Sam, Puck with Quinn, Rory with an unidentified boy. Joel looked at his friends, grinned, and looked back up at Sebastian, who smiled and kissed him. This was the beginning of a beautiful marriage.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN**_: Here ends the story. I love you all for reviews


End file.
